


Полнолуние Охотника

by WTF_RonHermione_2018



Series: G-PG13 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Ron Weasley, Drama, F/M, Gen, Murder Mystery, Social Issues, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_RonHermione_2018/pseuds/WTF_RonHermione_2018
Summary: Hайдены два трупа, и скорее всего, это жертвы оборотней. У Министра Магии Кингсли Шеклболта есть серьезный повод поручить расследование аврору Уизли.





	Полнолуние Охотника

**Author's Note:**

> Полнолуние Охотника (Full Hunter’s Moon) - октябрьское полнолуние еще часто упоминается как Кровавое (Full Blood Moon) и Жизнерадостное Полнолуние (Full Sanguine Moon). Традиционно урожай с полей собирают в конце сентября или в начале октября, что привлекает к зернам и плодам дичь и таких животных, как лисы. Вероятно, в связи с близкой надвигающейся зимой, раньше Полнолуние Охотника встречалось с особым почетом и было важным праздником в Западной Европе и среди многих индейских племен.

Рон Уизли готов был признать, что Министр из Кингсли Шеклболта получился так себе, не очень.

Джордж говорил об этом давно и не скрываясь: мир после войны оказался совсем не таким, каким он ожидал, а Рон соглашался, что Джордж заплатил за победу слишком высокую цену и имел полное право на разочарование в любой политике Министерства. Сейчас же, если бы Джордж был рядом, Рон обязательно поставил бы пару сиклей на то, как еще извернется Кингсли Шеклболт. Но Джорджа рядом не было, а Кингсли смотрел так, как будто Рон должен был взять и спасти мир.

— Твой отец — настоящий эксперт по магглам, — сказал Кингсли.

«Последнее время он выясняет, зачем нужен удлинитель, — подумал Рон, — и вроде бы магглы не сушат на нем нижнее белье».

— Твоя жена — магглорожденная.

«А вот это вообще не твое дело», — заметил Рон про себя. Вслух же он спросил:

— Почему не Гарри? — и добавил: — Сэр. — Просто на всякий случай. Беседа шла вполне деловая, а у этих стен наверняка имелись уши. Хорошо, если только министерские.

— Гарри был бы лучшей кандидатурой... — нехотя признал Кингсли.

«Мальчик, которого уже ничем не добить», — констатировал Рон.

— ...Но я не могу доверять в этом деле Гарри, Рон. Прости, что вынужден говорить тебе это.

Кингсли Шеклболт, что называется, «плыл» и на глазах терял лицо. Рон не сомневался, что при желании его аргументы разбил бы в пух и прах даже Гойл, причем без особого напряга. Вторая война выбила из-под ног волшебников Статут Секретности с непередаваемой легкостью, а магглы восприняли соседство с людьми, способными превращаться в животных и аппарировать, с обидным равнодушием.

Рон однажды подслушал в кафе разговор.

— И вот, представь, — говорил своему увлеченно жующему коллеге какой-то маггл в костюме и галстуке, — он останавливается прямо перед мной. Смотрит, как на пустое место, а потом распахивает плащ. И достает оттуда сову! Настоящую сову, Фрэнк, представляешь? Вытягивает руку, сова улетает, а этот придурок заматывается в плащ и исчезает.

Фрэнк кивал головой и лопал. Трудно было сказать, верит он в подобное или нет.

— Вот и думай, — печально сказал первый маггл, — то ли это был Копперфилд, то ли наркоман какой-то. То ли я наркоман, — вздохнул он.

Дома Рон уточнил у Гермионы, что такое «наркоман», и после получасовой лекции убедился, что магглы должного уважения к волшебникам не проявляют. Потом, вспомнив уроки Зельеварения, он решил, что что-то в сравнении этого маггла есть...

Кингсли Шеклболт не говорил о наркоманах, но разговор касался магглов напрямую.

— Рон. — Он потер руки, поправил мантию. Министр Магии волновался, и это само по себе выглядело забавно и непрофессионально. — Если бы не Гарри, Малфои сидели бы сейчас в Азкабане. Оба.

Рон не мог отрицать, что такой вариант лично его бы устроил. Несмотря на то, что прошло уже столько лет, кулаки его все равно сжимались, стоило ему увидеть шрам на руке Гермионы.

После того, как Гермиона познакомила Рона с родителями, она привела его к себе в дом и показала фотографии своих дедушек, рассказав о другой войне. О том, как она начиналась, как шла, и о том, что до сих пор магглы находят и привлекают к суду нацистских преступников. Что в далекой и жаркой стране есть музей памяти, где, не смолкая ни на секунду, звучат имена погибших.

Они ездили в Кэйпел Ле Ферн недалеко от Фолкстона, и там, глядя на мемориальные гранитные плиты, Рон понял: магический мир сам угрожал себе катастрофой. Он никому об этом не сказал, но он зауважал не только Фаджа или Скримджера — даже Тикнесса. Один их неверный шаг, одно необдуманное, неосторожное слово, и Магическая Британия перестала бы существовать.

Магглы помнили свое прошлое и умели извлекать из него урок, маги старались сделать вид, что ничего не случилось и жизнь продолжается, как ни в чем не бывало.

— ...Не знаю, как он отреагирует, и, увы, не могу на это повлиять. Ты можешь посчитать, что я боюсь, ты будешь прав. Политика, Рон, — не то, чем я хотел бы заниматься, но мне не предоставили выбора. Я не прошу тебя как аврора — я прошу тебя как человека, который будет объективен. Как собственного друга. Как того, чьи одноклассники погибли от рук Пожирателей Смерти.

Рон тряхнул головой.

— Хотите сказать, сэр, что вы опасаетесь — Гарри снова даст поблажку бывшему Пожирателю. Так? Найдет причину, повод, оправдание, которые вы не знаете, и выскажет его далеко не в закрытом кругу? И как Министр вы не сможете пойти против общественного мнения, сформированного словами Героя?

Кингсли удивленно уставился на него, потом словно очнулся, хмыкнул и сел, рукой указал на кресло, приглашая сесть и Рона. Тот снова тряхнул головой в знак отказа.

— Не надо таких формальностей, Рон, прошу. Мы говорим как друзья... я надеюсь. — Он еще раз хмыкнул. — Не ожидал от тебя такого... такого замечания.

— Удивлен? — краем рта усмехнулся Рон.

— Немного. — Кингсли помолчал. — Но не слишком, учитывая, кто твоя жена.

Оба рассмеялись, это немного разрядило обстановку. Рон махнул рукой на субординацию и сел.

— Когда-то вы пришли в Аврорат, чтобы переловить всех оставшихся на свободе Пожирателей Смерти. Пафосно звучало. Да и за время вашей учебы со многими разобрались и без вас. Но ты видел.

Рон кивнул. Потом поднялся, подошел к столу Министра и без спроса взял оттуда маггловские фотографии.

— Гленн поднял старые материалы, расспросил тех, кто помнит пятидесятые годы. Рон, нападения идентичны тем, которые были тогда.

— И насколько я знаю, тогда не установили, были ли причастны к нападениям оборотни.

— Не установили, ты прав. — Кингсли побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Предполагали, даже искали виновников, и... никого не нашли, ничего не доказали. Магглы могли бы сказать, в чем тут дело, даже в те годы, но мы и сейчас успели зачистить место происшествия. Знаешь, а ведь на континенте таких проблем не возникало бы — нападение волков на человека... но у нас пресса поднимет панику, маггловская пресса, Рон.

— Значит, магглы не в курсе этих смертей?

— Я осторожно узнал у людей, с которыми мне пришлось тогда поработать, — ответил Кингсли, имея в виду, конечно же, год, когда он был в охране премьер-министра магглов. — Эти люди объявлены в розыск. Да, знаю, что это неправильно, но другого выхода нет. Пока слухи о нас — только слухи на уровне маггловского «Придиры», это одно, но официальная информация — катастрофа.

Рон перебирал фотографии одну за другой. Женщина, тридцать пять лет, домохозяйка, двое детей. Мужчина, фермер, шестьдесят три года, вдовец, сын живет с семьей в Канаде. Разорванные одним движением горла, следы укусов на руках.

— Фотографии сделали магглы?

— Нет, Аврорат. Статические фотографии куда лучше, чем колдографии. Просто бешено повезло, что работали патрули, которые учитывают и оборотней, находящихся в розыске. Иначе по всей Британии начался бы апокалипсис.

Как аврор, Рон не мог не признать, что меры, принятые Гленном, правильны. Полиция магглов могла бы прийти к одному только выводу: нападение волков. Диких зверей, которых вот уже сколько веков нет ни в одном лесу. И, возможно, подобные нападения раньше замалчивали и списывали в архивы, сделали бы так и сейчас, если бы не прошедшая война: правительство магглов все убытки списывало на что угодно, от цунами до нашествия инопланетян, а вот пресса наподобие «Придиры» — которую, конечно, никто не воспринимал всерьез, — рассказывала магглам правду. Но одно дело — поведать о странном эксгибиционисте с совой, другое — достать фотографии тела. Тут могли подключиться издания посерьезней, вплоть до международных, и тогда — Рон предпочел даже не думать, что случилось бы тогда.

«Кингсли как дурак верил, что маггловский премьер сходит с ума в одиночку?» — усмехнулся Рон. Магглы — облеченные властью, разумеется — за время войны получили достаточно информации, чтобы сообразить, кто и как способен на такое убийство. Нет-нет, уважаемые подданные ее величества, никаких волков-людоедов в Великобритании нет. Есть самые настоящие оборотни, те самые, из старых легенд, но не волнуйтесь, до того дня, как они будут способны на следующее преступление, мы сотрем их с лица земли. Если будет нужно, вместе с тем миром, которых их породил.

Магглам хватало своих проблем, чтобы на их территории бесчинствовали еще и маги.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я занялся этим делом.

— Хочу, — кивнул Кингсли. — Я знаю, что ты обсуждал свое увольнение с Гленном, я знаю, что вопрос уже решен, но, Рон, я прошу тебя как друга. Ты единственный, кому я доверяю.

Рон посмотрел на Кингсли: в его глазах читалась еще не слишком отточенная годами политики лесть.

— Раз ты уже в курсе, — спокойно сказал Рон, — значит, знаешь, что работа аврора не для меня.

Кингсли поморщился.

— Нет, Рон, ты неправ. Я бы даже сказал... я сказал бы, что ты и есть прирожденный аврор. Я сужу не по нашему Департаменту, а по настоящим профессионалам. Нельзя гореть праведным гневом к врагу и щадить его, как только он окажется безоружным. Надо быть хладнокровным и объективным, рассчитывать отвагу и силы. А Гарри... он перегорел.

— Ты говоришь о моем друге, Кингсли, — зло прищурился Рон.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Кингсли. — Прости, если тебе больно такое слышать. Но Гарри всю жизнь посвятил тому, чтобы убить одного человека. Теперь он рад прощать, потому что все зло измеряет по Волдеморту. Он протягивает руку врагу, не задумываясь, перестал ли его враг считать таковым самого Гарри. Боюсь, что однажды он поплатится за это собственной жизнью, потому что не вечно же ему выживать. И это еще одна причина, по которой я обратился к тебе.

Рон вернул на стол фотографии. Наступило молчание, только громко тикали огромные часы на стене.

— Тебе нужно только понять, что случилось. Верны ли наши опасения. В лучшем случае — найти виновных. И ты свободен. Все материалы есть у Гленна.

Рон отвернулся к окну. Надвигались сумерки — тяжелые, сочные, готовые пролиться сильнейшим дождем.

— Через полгода выборы, — равнодушно заметил Кингсли.

Рон подумал, что политика магглов его не касается.

— Что будет, если нам не удастся договориться с их новыми властями?

— Хватит, Кингсли, — устало сказал он. — Я согласен.

* * *

Рон успел выйти со службы еще до дождя. Лондон уже плавал в мелкой капельной взвеси осени, под ногами шуршали листья, по улицам ровно ползли машины, подмигивая красными и желтыми фонарями. Рон решил, что обязательно купит машину, как только немного войдет в рабочую колею.

С Джорджем было все решено. Джордж ждал его, и, как показалось Рону, он был действительно счастлив, он не мог, так и не научился работать один. «Ужастики Умников Уизли» процветали, но Рон помнил, что раньше все было иначе. Ему и самому хотелось, чтобы все стало как раньше, и не потому, что он цеплялся за прошлое, как это пытался делать Джордж сразу после гибели Фреда, а просто потому, что сам так решил. Он хотел создавать, и понял это случайно.

Он возвращался в их с Гермионой квартирку недалеко от Аксбриджа, еще после экзаменов на аврорских курсах, и был задумчив и немного рассеян. На Уайтхолл-Роуд он налетел на какого-то мальчика, и тот от неожиданности выронил игрушку, которую нес в руках. Нечто, похожее на живые доспехи, стоявшие в Хогвартсе, звонко шлепнулось на асфальт и на прощание дважды мигнуло красными глазками.

— Ты... ты убил Дарта Вейдера! — пораженно воскликнул мальчик, и глаза его начали наливаться слезами. Он упал на колени, схватил игрушку, затряс ее, но загадочный Дарт не подавал никаких признаков жизни.

Рон покраснел. Вышло нелепо и досадно.

— Эй, — начал он, — послушай...

Решение пришло моментально, и Рон заозирался по сторонам в поисках взрослых. Но мальчик, на его счастье, был один.

— Погоди, — попросил Рон. — Я его не убил. Вот увидишь. Дай мне его на секунду.

Мальчик продолжал реветь и трясти злополучного Вейдера. Рон рассвирепел. В любую минуту мог прибежать какой-нибудь маггл, и тогда незначительный инцидент разросся бы до скандала.

— Репаро Дарт Вейдер, — сквозь зубы прошипел Рон, сжав в кармане куртки палочку.

Дарт крякнул, глаза его загорелись, и он задергался. Тут перепугался уже Рон, а мальчик с восторгом завопил и вскочил на ноги.

— Ага! Дарта Вейдера так просто не убьешь! — заголосил он, бросаясь к какому-то дому. — Папа! Папа! Посмотри, Дарт стал шевелить руками и ногами! Папа!

Рон не стал дожидаться, пока невидимый папа сообразит, что сынишка его не выдумывает, и не выйдет разбираться, с чего этот чертов Дарт приобрел несвойственные ему ранее способности, зашел за дерево и спешно аппарировал. На следующий день он выпросил у Гермионы маггловские фунты, чтобы лишний раз не заморачиваться с Гринготтсом, и, блея и боясь что-нибудь перепутать, купил Дарта Вейдера в первом попавшемся магазине, а вечером притащил его к Джорджу.

В половине двенадцатого ночи братья Уизли наконец согнали Дарта Вейдера с потолка, упекли его под арест и кое-как навели порядок в мастерской магазина. Дарт, сгоряча наделенный множеством новых возможностей, тихо ругался нецензурными словами из трансфигурированной на скорую руку камеры. Рон клялся, что сознательно этим словам Дарта не учил.

Опытный образец пришлось оставить в магазине, и теперь Дарт Вейдер регулярно патрулировал мастерскую, ругал Джорджа, дразнил Рона и Верити и боялся одну только Гермиону. Пробная партия, сделанная с учетом допущенных ошибок, разошлась за пару дней.

— Я давно не был так счастлив, — признался Джордж, когда они с Роном вышли из магазина. Стояла теплая ясная летняя ночь, и высоко в небе тонкой кисточкой кто-то прочертил полумесяц.

— Я тоже, — машинально откликнулся Рон.

И с той поры все было очевидно, по крайней мере, для Джорджа, но он никогда не давил на Рона, понимая, что тот должен принять решение сам.

Рон отвлекся, и какая-то машина окатила его ноги водой из лужи. Рон чертыхнулся, но до наглости многих других волшебников, которые приводили в порядок одежду почти на глазах у магглов, еще не дозрел, поэтому просто махнул на все рукой и отошел от края тротуара.

* * *

Утром Рон дождался, пока все разбегутся по своим делам, потоптался в приемной заместителя начальника Аврората Гленна и получил заветную папку. Туда уже успели положить фотографии, которые Рон видел у Кингсли, а может, их просто сделали в нескольких экземплярах.

Рон притулился в углу кабинета, который делил еще с десятком коллег, — сейчас он был один, если не считать молодого аврора Рэйли, на которого свалили всю писанину, — и принялся изучать материал.

Магглы поработали гораздо эффективнее, чем маги. С момента подачи заявлений прошло всего четыре дня (со дня гибели жертв — пять), но информации по погибшим было довольно много. Скверная новость заключалась в том, что эта информация вообще ничего не давала. Магглы опросили множество близких знакомых погибших, и все в один голос утверждали: ни в тот день, ни за день, ни за неделю, ни за месяц не произошло ничего, что можно было бы хоть как-то назвать «странным». Для обеих жертв был самый что ни на есть обычный день, такой же как и многие дни до того...

Миссис Тереза Джулия Грэй, мистер Томас Эйбрахамс. Одна возвращалась из соседнего городка от сестры — ничего необычного, та серьезно болела и не вставала уже несколько лет, и Тереза Грэй навещала ее каждые два дня. Каждый раз Тереза Грэй ездила на одном и том же семичасовом автобусе, выходила на одной и той же остановке и шла через небольшой лесочек домой. Рон посмотрел на фотографии — на этот раз точно маггловские, привязанные к карте. Весь лесочек можно было быстрым шагом пройти за пять минут. Из автобуса миссис Грэй вышла, домой не пришла, муж отправился ее встречать. Как он объяснил полиции, опасался, что она опять сломала каблук и подвернула ногу. Миссис Грэй была невысокого роста, очень этого стеснялась и всегда, при любой погоде, в любых обстоятельствах носила высокие каблуки. «Даже когда мы ездили на египетские пирамиды!» — пояснил он.

Жену мистер Грэй не нашел, подумал, что она опоздала на автобус, но звонить ее сестре не стал, та все равно не могла подойти к телефону. Когда миссис Грэй не вернулась и ночью, бросился в полицию.

Маггловская полиция исключила причастность мистера Грэя сразу: он весь день был на работе — за прилавком мясной лавки, где его видела куча народу, — и вернулся домой только перед тем, когда должна была появиться жена, успев перед этим забрать детей из театрального кружка.

Изувеченное тело миссис Грэй авроры обнаружили в пятидесяти милях от ее дома.

Мистер Эйбрахамс ехал домой с ярмарки. Его машину нашли прямо на проселочной дороге в половине восьмого вечера, она стояла с открытой дверью и включенным аварийным сигналом. Молодая пара, заметившая видавший виды старенький пикап, остановилась и принялась искать водителя, справедливо предположив, что он может быть возрастом почтеннее своего транспортного средства. Никого они, конечно же, не нашли, откатили машину на обочину и по дороге к дому заехали в местный полицейский участок.

В машине обнаружили кошелек с несколькими сотнями фунтов. Другие участники ярмарки подтвердили, что это была вся выручка мистера Эйбрахамса, а также сообщили, что бедняга вот уже несколько дней мучился желудком, и им даже приходилось его иногда подменять.

Тело старого фермера авроры обнаружили в ста десяти милях от его машины, в девяноста трех милях от дома и в трех милях от тела миссис Грэй.

Маггловская полиция считала, что ни у миссис Грэй, ни у мистера Эйбрахамса не было причин исчезать так внезапно. Возможно, предположила соседка, у миссис Грэй и мог бы завестись любовник, но от бегства с ним ее бы остановили дети и сестра, которую она безумно любила и которую не привозила домой лишь потому, что та сама была против: она принимала сильные наркотические средства, которым никак не место в одном доме с маленькими детьми. Сестра, которую пришлось опросить, полностью подтвердила слова соседки насчет своего отказа переезжать.

После этого ее отправили в хоспис.

Рон оторвался от бумаг, потер глаза. За скупыми, деловыми строчками он успел увидеть множество трагедий, и было непонятно, как теперь этим людям жить.

Мистер Эйбрахамс готовился в поездке в Канаду. У него дома нашли купленные билеты до Ванкувера и обратно, и всем своим знакомым он прожужжал уши, что скоро полетит через океан. Он казался счастливым и воодушевленным, сказали его друзья-фермеры, и нет, никто не догадывается, почему он мог бросить машину и сбежать неизвестно куда.

Авроры имели преимущество, они знали твердо, что никто из этих людей не бросил свои семьи, но Рон подумал, что ложная надежда лучше, чем никакая. Он представил себя на минуту на месте сына мистера Эйбрахамса и решил, что предпочел бы считать...

Рон резко захлопнул папку и уставился в окно.

Кто-то похитил двух совершенно безобидных магглов, аппарировал с ними за много миль — почти в одно место, но именно что почти, — и зверски убил. Не ограбил старика, не изнасиловал женщину, просто убил, будто пробовал силы. Или за что-то мстил. Рон понимал, что это могут быть далеко не все жертвы, потому что оба убийства случились в полнолуние всего за какие-нибудь два часа. Погибших могло быть в тот день десяток.

Но нашли только два трупа, и Рон должен был сделать так, чтобы это было единственным кровавым полнолунием.

«Полнолуние охотника», — пришло ему в голову. Было это то ли из уроков Прорицаний, то ли из каких-то журналов вроде «Ведьмополитена», а возможно, и просто из дурацких маггловских газет, и никакого магического значения Рон не мог вспомнить. Но признавал, что мог просто не знать.

Гленн намекнул, что при необходимости Рону дадут напарника — маггловского полицейского, но дал понять, что это будут чрезвычайные обстоятельства. Рон и сам понимал, что магглы должны получить гарантии, что подобное не повторится, — только те магглы, которым надо об этом знать. «А семьи погибших, наверное, ничего не получат», — подумал он. Даже если он поймает преступника, для Грэев и Эйбрахамсов это уже ничего не изменит.

В папке были и рапорты патрульных. Первые попытки отслеживать противоправные действия волшебников предпринимались давно, еще при Крауче, но тогда в этом не преуспели и вместо превентивных мер дали полномочия аврорам применять Непростительные. Не отменили этого права до сих пор, что несказанно удивляло Гермиону: по ее словам, магглы сокращали использование оружия даже полицейскими. Но у магглов с пистолетом не ходил каждый одиннадцатилетний ребенок, возражал Рон.

Потом, уже при Пие Тикнессе, а если быть точнее — при Волдеморте, Пожиратели Смерти неожиданно оказали Министерству услугу, доработав знаменитое «Табу»: оно указывало на того, кто произнес имя Темного Лорда, куда точнее, чем старый ненадежный «Надзор» или то же отслеживание Непростительных. После победы заклинание кое-как адаптировали для нужд Аврората: опасались, что скрывавшиеся Пожиратели могут брать заложников, чтобы торговаться с Министерством. Таких случаев Рон не помнил, но патрули существовали и по сей день, а комбинация «Табу» и «Надзора» работала на тех участках Британии, где не было магических поселений или никаких поселений вообще. Впрочем, магам, разумеется, на меры безопасности было все равно наплевать, они колдовали где хотели и когда хотели, в том числе и там, где им было в принципе нечего делать, и патрули сбивались с ног, далеко не всегда успевая вовремя. К этим трупам, однако, успели до того, как на них наткнулись магглы.

Одна вещь Рона сильно смущала.

В память о профессоре Люпине, а быть может, из каких-то иных соображений все существа и твари, так или иначе причастные к деятельности Пожирателей Смерти, получили своеобразное отпущение грехов. Так называл это Джордж, Гермиона считала, что это проявление гуманности. Впервые были однозначно решены вопросы отнесения того или иного волшебного народа к тварям и существам, и последними стали считать всех, кто обладал разумом. Оборотни, русалки, кентавры и прочие, несмотря на их возражения, стали подчиняться законам Министерства, в обмен на что им полагались многочисленные льготы. Вне действия нового закона оставались, к великому огорчению Гермионы, пока только домовые эльфы и неожиданно гоблины.

Джордж называл это «лизанием задниц», Гермиона — «толерантностью», Министерство, не для общественности, разумеется, — «политикой кнута и пряника». В обмен на разрешение легально приобретать палочки те же оборотни получали на них аналог «Надзора».

На месте, где были обнаружены трупы, «Надзор» не сработал. Аппарировать без палочки, по расчетам Рона, возможно, умел волшебник уровня Дамблдора, но никак не оборотни. Впрочем, любой оборотень мог украсть чужую палочку. Не было зафиксировано и создание порталов. Трупы разделяло целых три мили, их даже обнаружили разные патрули, и было ли это задумано изначально или в плане оказался какой-то изъян, никто сказать не мог. Рону предстояло разобраться самостоятельно.

Возле его головы закружился юркий самолетик. Рон ловко поймал его и развернул записку.

«Дорогой Рон!»

Гермиона была привычно вежлива и формальна.

«На завтра назначили заседание комиссии по рассмотрению законопроектов, обещали, что заслушают и мой! Я этому очень рада, но к ужину сегодня не жди. Они оставят меня напоследок, если вообще захотят выслушать. Целую, Гермиона».

Рон улыбнулся. Г.А.В.Н.Э. кануло в прошлое, но идеи его жены никуда не делись, наоборот, новые законы о статусе существ только подогрели ее энтузиазм. Первой жертвой пал многострадальный Кричер: именно на нем Гермиона тестировала все планируемые нововведения. Каждый раз она уговаривала Гарри поехать вместе с ней на площадь Гриммо, там отлавливала старого эльфа и зачитывала ему законопроект. Гарри рассказывал, что Кричер переносит участие в законотворческой деятельности не очень спокойно: после того, как Гермиона покидает дом Блэков, эльф бегает за Гарри, не давая ему уйти, ноет и грозится немедленно покончить с собой, если ему дадут свободу, то есть, вышвырнут вон. Но ни сам Гарри, ни Рон рассказывать Гермионе об угрозах подопытного эльфа не решились, пока на третий визит Гермионы Кричер сам не предложил ей не мучить его и просто отрубить ему голову.

Гермиона объявила, что Кричер ретроград и сторонник рабства, но другой целевой аудитории не нашла и ограничилась уже имеющимися наработками. «Моя девочка», — с нежностью подумал он. Ради Гермионы он был готов хоть сам стать домовым эльфом.

Записав Рэйли поручение выяснить, кто и когда приобретал за последние два месяца волшебные палочки взамен утерянных или сломанных, он решил не тратить время понапрасну и отправиться на места происшествий, туда, где были найдены тела и откуда исчезли жертвы.

* * *

Места, где были найдены тела, ничего нового не принесли. Прошедшие ливни уничтожили все следы, если они там и имелись, и Рон подумал, что магглы могли бы сделать гораздо больше, чем Аврорат, но магглы не расследовали убийства, они искали без вести пропавших.

Ничего не удалось выяснить и на ферме мистера Эйбрахамса. От других ферм и ближайшей деревеньки она была довольно далеко, и все же Рон едва не попался, опрометчиво аппарировав прямо посереди двора. Соседи-фермеры не бросили многолетние труды пропавшего старика, и сейчас в коровнике хлопотала сурового вида маггла, которая, выяснив, что к полиции Рон не имеет никакого отношения, тут же выгнала его вон, заявив, что ей трепаться с прессой некогда, и вообще они все стервятники, анафеме их предать. Урожаем занимался не менее суровый парень, похожий на женщину, он ловко сортировал овощи по ящикам и прикрикивал на трех мелких пацанов-погодков, видимо, сыновей, помогавших ему по мере сил.

— Слушай, приятель, не путайся под ногами, — попросил он. — У меня на своей ферме дел куча, а если ты хочешь узнать про старика Тома, то это лучше к отцу, я Тома не видел, считай, как женился... но не бросать же это все, — он обвел руками сарай. — Прости, приятель, у меня дел по горло...

Рон, узнав, что мистер Реджиналд Коэн будет свободен к вечеру, аппарировал в деревеньку недалеко от Суиндона.

На этот раз он оказался точно в том лесочке, откуда исчезла миссис Грэй, но и здесь его ждало полнейшее разочарование. Может, магглы и считали этот жиденький скверик лесом, на самом же деле автобусную остановку может было рассмотреть даже со стороны деревеньки. Рон отряхнулся, сунул палочку в карман и отправился в дом миссис Грэй.

Семья Грэй жила в типовом небогатом домишке, аккуратном и чистеньком, но отчего-то Рону их дом так напомнил родную «Нору», что сердце тоскливо зажалось. Рон медленно подходил к дому и с каждым шагом все яснее понимал, что общего между хаосом «Норы» и этим домом: боль потери.

Ему нестерпимо захотелось развернуться, аппарировать, броситься к Гленну или самому Шеклболту, швырнуть на стол заявление и сказать, что больше он никогда!.. Удержало его что-то, чему он не знал названия, может быть, чувство долга, а может, осознание того, что людям, скрывшимся сейчас за стенами этого осиротевшего домика, возможно, будет немного легче, если у них появится хотя бы самый призрачный шанс на то, что кто-то будет за все наказан.

В отличие от магглов, у Рона было преимущество: если бы он не застал никого дома, то потерял бы от силы четверть часа, но дверь открылась, еще когда он не успел подняться на крыльцо.

— Папа! Папа!

Девочка лет семи бросилась вглубь дома, даже не закрыв дверь. Рон поднялся, неуклюже потоптался, поднял голову и увидел перед собой худого мужчину лет сорока в нелепых роговых очках. К мужчине жались дети — девочка и мальчик, по виду чуть ее моложе.

— Вы из полиции? — спросил мистер Грэй. Рон задумался, ему не хотелось им врать. — Если вы журналист, то извините.

— Я... — промямлил Рон. Потом его осенило. — Я эксперт, мы только что осмотрели место, откуда могли похитить вашу жену...

Мистер Грэй кивнул.

— Энид, Брайан, идите делать уроки... — словно извиняясь перед детьми, сказал он. — Что-нибудь смогли найти?

Он снял очки, протер их полой старенькой домашней рубашки. Глаза у него были усталые и спокойные, и это было не то спокойствие, которое можно увидеть у людей знающих или готовых к худшему, нет, в его взгляде было доверие и полное принятие всего.

— Тесса уже не вернется, — проговорил он, провожая Рона в гостиную. — Не спрашивайте, я просто знаю. Мы давно не пылали друг к другу страстью, но были друзьями, мы уважали наш брак. Меня уже спрашивали, но секс — не главное, когда у тебя есть дети.

Рон кивнул. Ему показалось, он понял, что имел в виду мистер Грэй.

— Я не изменял Тессе, она не изменяла мне. Если бы это случилось, я знаю, мы бы честно сказали об этом. И никакая измена не повод разрушать семью и причинять боль детям. Кроме того, есть еще Адриана. Я был вчера у нее, но... — он вздохнул. — Она недолго протянет даже в хосписе.

Рон кивал и не перебивал его. Если мистер Грэй и мог рассказать что-то важное, то должен был сделать это без всяких подсказок.

— У нас нет долгов, нет врагов, ну, если не считать Донована, — он улыбнулся. — Это местный дурачок-веган. Он не ест мяса, совсем, — пояснил мистер Грэй, — и агитирует не есть остальных. А еще пикетирует все местные лавки, от супермаркетов до молочника. Знаете, мы ведь даже кредит никогда не брали, — с неприкрытым удивлением заметил он, будто только что сделал это открытие. — А в лесу не нашли ничего, что указывало бы на драку... даже веток поломанных нет... как мы будем теперь без нее? — растерянно спросил он. — Как, господи? А может, она еще к нам вернется?..

Рон с шумом втянул воздух и закусил губу.

— Вы замечали что-нибудь странное? — спросил он. — Ну... совсем странное? То, что никак не могли бы объяснить?

Мистер Грэй покачал головой.

— Ничего. Если не считать за странность, что старая Эбигейл, кажется, в положении. Ей, по-моему, уже шестьдесят. Но еще кружит местным старикам головы, представляете? — он беззлобно засмеялся. — Меня уже спрашивали, ни незнакомцев, ни новых людей, никого. Мы здесь все знаем друг друга с рождения...

— Может быть, у миссис Грэй были какие-то ценные вещи? Могла она взять что-то из дома сестры, чтобы позже продать?

— Что вы... — мистер Грэй вдруг взглянул на Рона с подозрением. — Простите, как вас...

— Рональд Уизли, — запоздало представился тот.

— Мистер Уизли, — повторил мистер Грэй. — Так вот, все, что можно было, Адриана давно продала. Очень и очень давно. Она знала, что обречена, что лечиться бессмысленно, и все, что было, продала и завещала церкви. Она очень набожная, мистер Уизли. И очень хорошая. Я хочу верить, что, если она будет усердно молиться, то Тесса вернется.

Рон встал. Больше оставаться в этом доме он был не в силах.

— Спасибо, мистер Грэй. Я... я, пожалуй, пойду.

Он быстро направился к выходу, не дожидаясь, пока его проводит мистер Грэй. У двери стояла маленькая Энид.

— Вы ведь найдете маму, правда? — спросила она. — Вы же полицейский...

Не помня себя, Рон пробежал от дома Грэев до лесочка, невежливо хлопнув на прощание дверью. Он ничего не узнал, ничем не помог этим людям, только напомнил им лишний раз, что надеяться лучше не надо. Его душили слезы, но и разрыдаться он тоже не мог.

— Я найду тебя, тварь, — пообещал он, зло, до содранной кожи, несколько раз ударив кулаком по стволу неизвестного дерева. — Найду и прикончу.

С обиженного дерева что-то сорвалось и смачно ударило Рона по голове. Он с опаской протянул к затылку руку и пощупал, но это была всего лишь первая капля приближающегося дождя. Рон вытер руку о джинсы, и тут его осенило.

Быстро оглядевшись по сторонам, он аппарировал прямо на площадку экстренного вызова на крыше Министерства. Площадку где-то у магглов подсмотрел лично Кингсли, и Рон никак не мог уловить связи: магглы аппарировать не умели. Сейчас раздумывать над этим было тем более некогда: надо было срочно проверить свою догадку, а кроме того, Рона засекли.

— Аврор Уизли! — раздался усиленный Сонорусом голос дежурного. — Замечание за нарушение инструкции!

Дежурный был достойным преемником покойного Муди. У него были на месте все глаза, все руки, ноги и даже нос, и никогда в жизни он не покидал стен Министерства по работе. Но от его внимания укрыться не могло ничего, и Рон допускал, что в нос ему все-таки пару раз прилетало.

— Постоянная бдительность, Конвей! — крикнул он и втихаря показал неприличный жест.

Рон ворвался в кабинет, стряхнул со стула уснувшего на нем коллегу, перепугал Рэйли и перепугался сам, но папка с материалами дела была на месте. Рон схватил со стола лист бумаги — пергаментом никто не пользовался, дорого и неэффективно — и карандаш и начал выписывать нужные данные. Все, что было нужно, в материалах имелось.

Тереза Грэй вышла от сестры без четверти семь и ровно в семь ноль одну, по расписанию, автобус отъехал от остановки. До деревеньки, в которой жила миссис Грэй, дорога заняла, опять же по расписанию, двадцать три минуты, и в семь двадцать четыре миссис Грэй уже отправилась навстречу своей смерти.

Магглы опросили даже водителя и пассажиров: это было несложно, именно этим автобусом регулярно возвращались со смены работницы небольшой кондитерской фабрики, и они описали всех, кто ехал вместе с ними. Абсолютно незнакомыми оказались шестеро: пожилая леди, двое парней лет девятнадцати, говорившие то ли по-датски, то ли по-шведски, и молодая пара с грудным ребенком. Все незнакомцы вышли на конечной остановке — железнодорожной станции — спустя пятьдесят минут после миссис Грэй, в восемь пятнадцать.

Мистер Грэй отправился встречать жену без пятнадцати восемь и в восемь ровно вернулся домой.

Значит, понял Рон, она пропала в промежутке между семью двадцатью пятью и семью пятьюдесятью.

Мистер Эйбрахамс выехал с ярмарки в шесть тридцать вечера, а в половине восьмого его машину уже обнаружили. Правда, в материалах имелась оговорка, что последний раз его видели без пяти семь — именно тогда мистер Эйбрахамс, все еще страдавший животом, выбежал на заправочной станции по нужде. Примерно двадцать минут ему понадобилось, чтобы доехать до того места, где и нашли его машину, а через десять минут его уже начали искать.

Опять был промежуток между семью двадцатью и семью тридцатью. Очень маленький, невозможный для магглов, но вполне реализуемый для магов. Кто-то похитил старика примерно в семь двадцать — семь двадцать пять, аппарировал с ним на место его убийства, прикончил — на все ему вряд ли понадобилось бы больше пяти-семи минут, быстро очистил одежду и аппарировал в лесочек, по которому в это время шла домой миссис Грэй. По времени все сходилось, хотя и практически впритык, потому что на каблуках она прошла бы путь через лесок медленнее, чем Рон своими длинными ногами, значит, ее похитили в семь двадцать пять — семь тридцать. Но не позже, ибо без четверти восемь мистер Грэй уже решил, что пора бежать жене на подмогу.

Рон захлопнул папку и невидяще уставился на Рэйли. Его догадка была верной — жертвы, может быть, и были выбраны случайно, но выбраны они были заранее. Преступник, но скорее всего — преступники, — или следили за ними раньше, или знали их распорядок дня от них самих.

Рон взял чистый лист, написал Гленну рапорт с просьбой при возможности выяснить, появлялись ли возле миссис Грэй или мистера Эйбрахамса излишне любопытные люди за три-пять дней до их исчезновения. Практику этих рапортов — поручений — тоже ввел Кингсли, за что его до сих пор поминали недобрым словом многие старые сотрудники. Магглы работали профессиональнее и эффективнее, но медленнее. Рон был готов смириться — ему важен был результат.

К соседу, взявшему на себя хлопоты по ферме мистера Эйбрахамса, Рон аппарировал откуда положено: из специальной небольшой аппарационной зоны, отстояв очередь в двадцать минут. Кто-то ввел идиотское расписание, чтобы сотрудники не сталкивались между собой, вместо того, чтобы просто сделать две разные зоны: одну для прибытия, другую — для отбытия. Все это знали, все ругались, все терпеливо ждали, и вот уже несколько лет никто ничего не предпринимал. Рон тоже.

Он хотел есть, но есть было некогда. Он не мог даже отбежать из очереди, потому что обратно его никто бы уже не пустил, и пришлось бы ждать снова, поэтому Рон просто тоскливо смотрел то на часы, то в направлении буфета. Раньше, до войны, не было и буфета, а Рону казалось, что он ел последний раз тоже примерно в те времена.

Рон приземлился прямо на минное поле и долго прикидывал, как бы ему так поставить ноги, чтобы не наступить в коровье дерьмо. Он с неприязнью косился то на лепешки, уже плохо различимые в осенней вечерней темноте, то на коров. Когда почти уже выбрался, дорогу ему пересекла равнодушная телка, оставив после себя ароматное нечто прямо на пути Рона.

— Отбивная ты засраная, — погрозил Рон телке кулаком. Доставать палочку он не решался. — Мистер Коэн! — крикнул он. — Ах ты дракклово дерьмо...

Мистер Коэн выбежал на крыльцо и долго всплескивал руками, глядя, как Рон оттирает от ботинка дерьмо, оказавшееся вовсе не драккловым. Рон, правда, всегда подозревал, что Хагрид чего-то намутил с этими тварями, а обнародовал результат многолетнего труда только на Тремудром Турнире...

— Я Рон Уизли, — крикнул он. — Я хочу узнать про...

— Про Тома, — кивнул мистер Коэн. — Я понимаю, да, Ральф мне сказал. Вы пока вытирайтесь, проходите, у меня там ужин стынет... Ральф и мальчики уехали к себе, а Джейн уже наготовила.

Рон заранее воздал хвалу всем богам за то, что деревенским жителям было достаточно одного имени. Мистер Коэн, предупрежденный сыном, откровенничал без всякого смущения. Рон ел за троих и знал, что нужно спрашивать.

— На ярмарке не поговоришь — и не продашь, мистер Уизли... да вы, я смотрю, со вчерашнего дня ничего не ели?.. Людей-то к нам подходило много. Разве можно упомнить всех?

— Мистер Коэн, — попросил Рон, проглотив кусок ростбифа — он искренне верил, что это была одна из фермерских коров, — всех мне не надо... Только тех, кого бы вы, лично вы, могли назвать странным.

Мистер Коэн был по повадкам очень похож на профессора Флитвика, и Рона это несколько отвлекало от еды и от допроса тоже.

— Странным?

— Кто вел бы себя немного не так, как вы привыкли видеть. — Рон припомнил, как вел себя его отец, когда ему случалось выбираться к магглам. — Знаете... ну... к примеру, видел какую-то вещь и не знал ее назначения?

— Удивительно, что вы об этом спросили! — мистер Коэн наклонил голову и чуть не захлопал в ладоши. — Просто очень удивительно. Хотя, учитывая вашу работу! Но сам я не видел, а Том говорил, что та женщина так удивилась!..

— Какая женщина? — навострился Рон.

— Она у него покупала что-то... не помню, кажется, пряности? Или пряники? Он еще мне сказал, что до того дня был уверен, что такие богатые дамочки точно знают, что это такое.

— Что? — Рон даже отодвинул тарелку. Своим нетерпением он боялся спугнуть словоохотливого старика. — Что за дамочка, что она не знала?

— Да сотовый телефон же, — мистер Коэн воздел руки к небу. — Не бог весть какой он был у Тома, конечно, старенький, ему сын еще в прошлый приезд покупал. А там же такая разница с временем, ну, вы знаете, вот Том и держал его на виду, чтобы звонок сына не пропустить. Телефон запищал, а дамочка как шарахнется! И смотрит на телефон глазами — как ядовитую змею на прилавке увидела. Вы, мистер Уизли, больше ничего не хотите?

— Нет, спасибо, — соврал Рон. — Когда это было, мистер Коэн? Описать ее сможете?

— Нет, — вздохнул мистер Коэн. — Том только говорил — молодая дамочка да богатая. Но не леди, нет! Он так, «дамочками», называл, ну, таких, которые как мы, только поудачливее. Такие, которые колледжи еще не кончают, но обшиваются уже у портних. Фифочки, — пояснил он. — Но чтобы дамочка шила у портнихи одежду, а мобильного телефона не видела? Дикая она, что ли?

— А когда? — напирал Рон. — Когда эта дамочка появилась? И о чем они говорили с мистером Эйбрахамсом, тоже не знаете?

— Не знаю, — развел руками мистер Коэн. — А появилась — в первый день ярмарки. Том тогда еще каждый час в сортир-то не бегал...

Мистер Коэн больше ничем не помог, но миссис Коэн, вернувшись в дом, растаяла, получив от Рона комплимент, что готовит она не хуже, чем его мать.

— Ох, дорогой мой! — Она ничем не напоминала сейчас ту суровую фермершу, которая выгнала Рона из коровника Эйбрахамса. — Да если молодой человек говорит, что кто-то готовит как его мама, да это же лучшее, что любая хозяйка может услышать!

Миссис Коэн, выслушав Рона и мужа, развила бурную деятельность, обзвонив всех знакомых, кто был на ярмарке, и через полчаса Рон получил описание испугавшейся телефона дамочки. Примерно лет двадцать-двадцать пять, среднего роста, непримечательная. Короткие черные волосы.

— И да простит меня бог, но Микки сказал — да она пьяница! Прикладывалась к бутылке. Среди дня, срамота. А еще, как сказала мне Линда, ей не двадцать пять, явно больше. Она делала подтяжку лица — Линде в этом можно верить, у нее глаз наметанный...

Довольный и сытый Рон осторожно прокрался по двору, был облаян собаками, но коровьи сюрпризы благополучно миновал. Он сделал вид, что направляется к остановке или к машине, и, скрывшись из глаз супругов Коэн, аппарировал домой.

* * *

— Рон!

Если когда-нибудь Гермиона и была совершенно иной, то только с ним. Не строгая и неприступная чиновница Министерства Магии, а любящая и требующая любви молодая женщина.

— Как твой законопроект? — спросил Рон, утыкаясь носом в ее густые волосы. — Завтра рассмотрят?

— Не знаю. — Гермиона грустно шмыгнула носом. — Кого беспокоят какие-то эльфы, Рон? Кроме меня? С гоблинами бессмысленно торговаться, а эльфы никому и никогда не причиняли вреда.

— Ты есть будешь?

Если бы Рон не задал этот вопрос, Гермиона бы удивилась. Но он решил, что никогда не будет лишним поесть, если есть такая возможность.

Пока на плите шкворчали котлеты, Гермиона рассказывала что-то о завтрашнем заседании. Рон качал ногой.

— Ты меня слышишь?

— Прости, — Рон поднял голову. — Я задумался.

— О работе? — Гермиона подошла ближе, по-хозяйски уселась к нему на колени. — Рон. Давай заведем еще кого-нибудь?

От неожиданности Рон дернулся так, что Гермионе пришлось ухватиться за его шею, чтобы не свалиться на пол.

— У нас ведь всего одна сова.

Рон выдохнул: к большему он был пока не готов. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока он работает в Аврорате.

— Завтра купим вторую?

— Рон, а помнишь Скабберса? — вдруг спросила Гермиона. — То есть... Петтигрю.

— Почему ты о нем сейчас вспомнила? — ошалел Рон.

— Аналогия, — засмеялась Гермиона. — В Хогвартсе мало кто держит крыс. Миссис Норрис, профессор МакГонагалл и совы. Не жизнь, а гонка на выживание. Я еще тогда поняла, почему он постоянно где-то прятался... Ему еще повезло, что в Норе у вас была старая сова.

— Про Нору — это ты зря, — улыбнулся Рон во все тридцать два зуба. — В Норе были Фред и Джордж. А это куда опасней. Ты представить себе не можешь, что Скабберсу пришлось пережить, особенно когда они получили палочки. Его пытались превращать, трансфигурировать, сделать из него боевую крысу. — Рон внезапно поймал себя на мысли, что вспомнил о Фреде без привычной боли. — Как считаешь, может, Петтигрю не мог превратиться в человека самостоятельно из-за того, что над ним постоянно ставили какие-то опыты?

— Все может быть, — серьезно ответила Гермиона. — Рон, ты думаешь о чем-то другом.

Котлеты на плите зловеще зашипели, от них пошел подозрительный запах, и какое-то время Гермиона ликвидировала последствия.

— Гермиона, — спросил Рон, рассматривая тарелку с печально скукожившейся котлетой, — ты помнишь волшебницу лет... тридцати, с короткими черными волосами, непримечательной внешности? Возможно, любит выпить и делала подтяжку лица, поэтому выглядит моложе. Кстати, что такое подтяжка лица?

— Косметическая операция, — пояснила Гермиона. — Нет, так сразу не вспомню. Но, думаю, она скорее магглорожденная. А что? Вы кого-нибудь ищете?

Рон кивнул.

— Не проще ли попросить у того, кто ее видел, согласие на использование Омута Памяти? Там отражается даже то, что человек мог не видеть и не заметить.

— Видишь ли... — Рон смущенно потыкал котлету вилкой. — Мы не можем спросить у него разрешения, потому что он маггл. И уже покойник.

«В конце концов, она моя жена и сотрудница Министерства Магии», — решил Рон и выложил всю историю с поисками.

— Забавно, что Кингсли тоже об этом подумал, — заметила Гермиона, поднимаясь. — Я сделаю чай. Прости, но ужин сегодня не слишком удачный. Я думаю, он был прав, поручив это дело тебе. Гарри не то что не справился бы, но он в самом деле действовал бы иначе. Более прямо? Где-то он даже больше волшебник, чем ты, и я согласна, ты гораздо более способный аврор, чем Гарри. А ведь эта работа — не просто погоня за оставшимися Пожирателями. Но в одном ты уже ошибаешься, Рон.

Рон насторожился.

— Я уверена, ты правильно определил время похищения, но... Рон, ты напрасно подозреваешь оборотня. Я читала о нападении на профессора Люпина, я знаю, что Грейбек его караулил, что он действительно мог контролировать себя, если хотел. Но ни один оборотень не может аппарировать, пока он обращен. И ни один волшебник не будет находиться рядом с обращенным оборотнем, если он не самоубийца.

Рон почувствовал одновременно и стыд, и облегчение. Он тоже встал, подошел к Гермионе и обнял ее со спины за плечи.

— Я уроню чайник, — строго предупредила она.

— Ты умница, — прошептал Рон. — Я в самом деле не думал об этом. Хотя, черт возьми, мирный профессор Люпин был тем еще кошмаром. — Рон передернулся при одном воспоминании. — Заяви я об оборотне на докладе, и Гленн бы ославил меня перед всеми. Он так-то вполне адекватный, но иногда ему вожжа попадает под хвост. И что ты считаешь?

Гермиона поставила чайник, обернулась, не вырываясь из объятий.

— Жертвы случайны, так? Если магглы установили, что они никак между собой не связаны, скорее всего, так оно и есть. Магглы умеют работать и почти никогда не ошибаются в подобных вопросах. На палочки оборотней наложен Надзор.

— Я запросил информацию об украденных палочках.

— И если тебе ее не предоставили сразу же, то скорее всего, никто никакие палочки не крал. Рон, кто-то хочет подставить оборотней, и мне кажется, я знаю, как он это сделал.

* * *

«Завтрак на столе. Буду поздно! Г.»

На улице было еще темно. Рон поплелся в ванную.

Спал он плохо. Всю ночь в голову лезли мысли о школе, упорно, надоедливо, как в горячечном бреду: близнецы, Лаванда Браун («Знала бы об этом Гермиона!» — ужаснулся Рон), Фенрир Грейбек, квиддич, Нора и свадьба Билла... никакой взаимосвязи не было.

На работе Рон первым делом метнулся к Гленну, надеясь, что магглы успели хоть что-то выяснить, но Трейси, хорошенькая секретарша с характером шести Филчей разом, посмотрела на него как на идиота и выразительно постучала пальцем по виску. Рон понял, что ловить здесь пока нечего.

Он отправился к себе. Рэйли, который, судя по всему, домой вообще никогда не уходил, пожал плечами и подтвердил предположение Гермионы: взрослые маги за последние два месяца покупали палочки только четыре раза, причем два раза — взамен сломанной (старуха Мэг Уиллоу садилась на свои палочки с завидным постоянством), а еще два — взамен уроненной в зелье (аптекарь) и колдомедик, у которого палочку сожрал пациент. Рон вытащил папку и, проклиная все на свете, принялся кропать отчет. Это тоже переняли у магглов, и сейчас Рон ненавидел их так, как не снилось самому Волдеморту. Дело шло медленно, как назло, половина коллег тоже торчала на месте, постоянно кто-то заходил, что-то спрашивал, и невыспавшийся Рон зверел. В конце концов, опасаясь кого-нибудь ненароком прибить, он отложил недописанный отчет и пошел в Департамент регулирования и контроля за магическими существами и тварями.

Там, как всегда, был бедлам, но Рон надеялся, что Гермиона не забыла о своем обещании.

— Мистер Уизли! — помахала ему какая-то незнакомая девушка. — Миссис Грейнджер-Уизли просила подготовить для вас и передать!

Рон невежливо выхватил из ее рук лист бумаги с перечнем имен.

— Все эти люди получают Ликантропное зелье за счет Министерства, — пояснила девушка. Если она и обиделась, то виду не подала. — И те, кто отмечен крестиками, находились в специальном отделении Мунго.

— А есть те, кого вы не учли? — спросил Рон. Отмечены были почти все, но по чуть отведенному в сторону взгляду девушки понял, что есть, разумеется.

Несмотря на все принимаемые Министерством меры, мало что менялось. Кто-то получал все мыслимые блага, кто-то продолжал оставаться вне закона и контроля.

Ни одной знакомой фамилии в списке оборотней Рон не увидел. Но все же откопал погребенного под бумагами Рэйли, сунул ему скопированный лист и приказал собрать о тех, кто там указан, как можно больше информации, особое внимание уделив тем, кто не находился в нужное время в Мунго. Таких, правда, было всего трое, и их годы рождения давали основания предполагать, что они с трудом ходят что в человеческом, что в волчьем обличье.

По словам Гермионы, это был кто угодно, но только не оборотень. Но мало ли, рассудили они тогда вдвоем, проверить эту версию и исключить ее необходимо. Гермиона допускала, что определенное приручение оборотня теоретически все же возможно — не рисковал же, в самом деле, Волдеморт всеми своими прихвостнями разом?.. И Ликантропное зелье не останавливало превращение — просто успокаивало. Но, опять же, мало ли? Другое дело, сколько это заняло бы времени и как сделать так, чтобы мирная зверюшка ограничилась указанным жертвами, а потом опять послушно улеглась. У Гермионы было столько версий и объяснений, что Рону пришлось пожертвовать сном: сначала — проблема, потом — супружеский долг, вещь умопомрачительно приятная, но требующая времени и самоотдачи.

С трудом Рон дождался обеда, но в буфет не пошел. Предупредив, что, возможно, задержится, он добрел до «Ужастиков Умников Уизли».

Джордж и Верити работали с покупателем. Рон его знал: придирчивый, въедливый, но очень щедрый волшебник, глава Опекунского Совета Визенгамота. Совет был создан после войны — слишком много осталось детей-сирот, споров при его создании было много, но магический мир пока был не в состоянии обеспечить семьями всех малышей.

Совет закупал у Джорджа игрушки и никогда не скупился. Джордж обмолвился, что все содержание малышей обеспечивают бывшие Пожиратели. Кингсли церемониться не стал и вытряс из их сейфов все, что там было, при молчаливом одобрении гоблинов.

Кивнув Джорджу и Верити, Рон прошел в мастерскую.

— О, кто пришел! Сраный лузер! — довольно поприветствовал его Дарт Вейдер.

— Ослиная задница, — буркнул Рон. — Отвали.

Дарт демонстративно помахал перед Роном согнутой в локте рукой и куда-то удрал. Оттуда он продолжал ехидно хихикать, пока Рон заваривал кофе и доедал все, что нашел.

Ввалился Джордж, сел на стул напротив Рона, вытянув ноги.

— Лопай, брат, лопай...

— Да ну тебя! — Рон оставил последний ненадкусанный гамбургер. — Скажи мне... ты помнишь Монтегю?

— Капитана Слизерина? — удивился Джордж. — Да еще бы. Снейп доставал его из туалета. А что, его опять надо куда-то упечь?

— Я этого кретина всю ночь во сне видел, — признался Рон. Джордж состроил удивленную мину.

— Нет-нет, молчи... Рон, твоя ориентация — твое личное дело, правда, до брака. Скажи, раньше, до того, как женился на Гермионе, ты что, не мог?..

— Да я его просто видел! — заорал Рон так, что в мастерскую сунулась испуганная Верити. — Просто видел, сам не пойму, почему.

Джордж вскочил, выставил Верити вон и прислонился спиной к двери.

— Ну допустим, — заинтересованно сказал он.

— Допускать нечего. Я не только его видел... тебя, Фреда, Лаванду... почти всех. Вертится что-то в голове, но что — не пойму.

— У тебя что, какое-то дело? — интерес Джорджа возрос, но тут же пропал. — Я надеялся, что...

— Джордж. — Рон тоже встал, подошел к брату. — Я тоже надеялся. Отвечаю тебе — это будет последнее дело. Я уже говорил с Гленном. Все уже решено. Мне остается всего несколько дней. И Кингсли в курсе.

— Уверен? — Джордж положил ему руку на плечо. — У тебя хорошо получается.

— Уверен, — твердо ответил Рон и положил руку на плечо Джорджа в ответ. — Это не то, чем я бы хотел заниматься, и тебе об этом известно. Если о Монтегю ты не знаешь...

— Крутится где-нибудь возле квиддича, — хмыкнул Джордж. — Джинни, скорее всего, знает. Я ей прямо сейчас напишу.

Рон вернулся, закончил отчет — на его счастье, в кабинете не было даже Рэйли. Когда он уже собирался идти сдавать плоды своих трудов Гленну, явились сова и самолетик. Джордж не подвел, как и Джинни. Монтегю действительно постоянно ошивался возле всех подряд команд в надежде получить хоть в какой-нибудь из них место, и Джинни писала, что все капитаны, начиная с Гвеног, давно готовы его прибить. Избавиться от него было невозможно ни на один день, то тут, то там он торчал с утра до позднего вечера.

Рона это не сильно удивило. Он не то чтобы всерьез рассматривал кандидатуру Монтегю, скорее был озадачен тем, почему он вообще его вспомнил.

Второе сообщение было из Департамента регулирования и контроля. На этот раз они прислали список всех лиц, кто когда-нибудь пострадал от оборотней. Разумеется, это были тоже только зафиксированные случаи, но Рон быстро нашел знакомые фамилии — Браун, Уизли, Люпин...

Монт...

Рон вздрогнул. Нет, какой-то Монтгомери. Но больше всего его интересовал сейчас другой человек.

Лаванда Браун.

«Аврор Уизли, по переданному вами описанию магглами не установлено ни одно лицо. А. Кэнделл».

Рон уже не сомневался, что так и будет. Но он прекрасно знал, на что обратить внимание. Поэтому отложил отчет в стол, собрал бумаги, что в принципе ему было не свойственно, и направился к аппарационной зоне Министерства.

Рон не был уверен, что Лаванда живет там же, где и раньше, — в маленькой квартирке на окраине Питерборо. Последний раз они виделись на свадьбе Рона и Гермионы, причем инициатива исходила от матери, которая настаивала, что в мирное время можно закатить настоящий пир. Гермионе это все напоминало Нору, нападение Пожирателей, скитание по лесам, пусть она никогда не подавала виду, но Рон это знал лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. Никто не спал с Гермионой в одной постели и не догадывался, что она до сих пор иногда кричит по ночам.

Но свадьба состоялась, и народу было приглашено немало. Рон плохо помнил Лаванду и то, какой она на свадьбе была, но знал, что у нее был достаточный повод для мести оборотням. Гермиона, правда, сомневалась, но у Рона был контраргумент.

— Мисс Браун тут давно уже не живет, — разочаровала его соседка. — А вы ей кто?

— Я... учился с ней вместе, — вывернулся Рон. — Вот... мы хотели собраться всем... Э-э...

— Классом? — подсказала соседка. Судя по всему, она сочла Рона крайне косноязычным.

— Да. Может, вы знаете, как ее найти?

— Нет, — соседка дернула плечиком. — Я могу спросить Кэйтлин, вроде бы мисс Браун просила ее пересылать ей письма...

Поиски затянулись. Кэйтлин не было дома, ее парень был занят с заказчиком, и добрый час Рон выслушивал, сидя на кухне квартирки, пожелания «сделать так, как мне надо, но только я не знаю, как». У парня Кэйтлин было такое зверское лицо, что его впору было учить Непростительным.

— Засунь себе свой заказ в задницу, — на прощание пожелал он клиенту, правда, тот его уже не услышал. — А у тебя что?

Рон объяснил, разглядывая какие-то красивые яркие символы и фотографии. Потом его взгляд задержался на листе, на котором красовалось нечто, напоминающее плохо нарисованный...

— А, — махнул рукой парень. — Этому придурку нужен логотип. Вот, этот член с яйцами, по его мнению, именно то, что он хочет. Типа аббревиатура. Будет ему и аббревиатура, и яйца будут...

Жалуясь Рону на нелегкую участь дизайнера, парень нашел адрес Лаванды и переписал его для Рона.

— Вроде Кэйт говорила, что было какое-то письмо, но черт его знает, где оно, в общем, скажешь, что ей что-то пришло... если Кэйт его еще не отослала.

«Яксли», — прочитал Рон, и настроение у него совсем упало. Он подумал, что напрасно не верил ни в знаки, ни в прорицания.

Яксли был недалеко, но Рон попал туда уже практически к вечеру. Было холодно, ветрено, в желудке ворочался голод и тоска по бездарно проведенному дню. Но полоса невезения не кончалась — Лаванды не было дома, и спросить, когда она ушла и когда вернется, было не у кого.

А если она уже давно не появляется дома? С того дня, как погибли миссис Грэй и мистер Эйбрахамс? Если у нее что-то пошло не так, и ручной оборотень, кем бы он ни был, добрался и до нее? Если это вообще была не она?

Рон не знал, виделась ли с кем-то миссис Грэй и был этот кто-то мужчиной или женщиной. Очень может быть, что его либо никто не видел, либо не обратил внимания, Гермиона тоже заметила, что с мистером — а особенно с миссис — Коэн просто невероятно повезло. Рассчитывать на подобное дважды было наивно.

Пошел дождь, Рон спрятался от него под козырек. Дождь от души лупил по лужам, сбивал с деревьев красные и желтые листья и шипел, когда мимо проезжала машина. От скуки Рон стал прикидывать собственные перспективы научиться водить и так увлекся, что не сразу сообразил, что в окне Лаванды уже загорелся свет.

Рон отряхнулся, совсем как Крукшанкс после того, как Гермиона подвергала его мытью, рывком открыл дверь и вошел, поднялся на третий этаж, нащупал кнопку звонка и пару раз нажал. Послышались шаги, и дверь открылась сразу, без опасений и вопросов со стороны хозяйки.

— Ой.

Лаванда отступила на шаг. Рон смущенно почесал бровь.

— Ты давно меня ждешь? Я в такой дождь аппарирую на чердак. Знаешь, он в этом доме всегда открыт, так и выбирала...

Рон вытянул шею, пытаясь заглянуть в квартиру. Лаванда поняла его жест по-своему.

— Проходи. Что-то случилось? Вы что, меня найти не смогли? Или Министерство все-таки приняло этот закон насчет сов в маггловских районах?

Рон зашел и закрыл за собой дверь.

— Лаванда, а где ты была в полнолуние? — прямо спросил он и внимательно проследил за ее реакцией.

— В четверг? — переспросила она. — Дома. А что?

— Нет, ничего... — Рон прошел в комнату, осмотрелся, взял стул и уселся на него, всем своим видом показывая, что он здесь надолго, пока все не выяснит. — Ты так точно знаешь, когда полнолуние?

— Рон, я ведь все-таки... — Лаванда смутилась. — Я понимаю, как ты к этому относишься, и Гермиона тоже, но... если мне за это платят, что в этом плохого?

Рон загадочно улыбнулся.

— Знаешь, если ты решил надо мной насмехаться...

— Ни в коем случае, — запротестовал Рон. — Нет. Я здесь по делу. Так что с полнолунием?

— Видишь ли, когда у тебя в связи с этим полнолунием толпа больных на голову глупых маггл, то после работы ты приходишь и валишься с ног, — язвительно ответила Лаванда. — Чай и кофе тебе не предлагаю... Министерство так подлизывает магглам задницы, такие они умные, такие прогрессивные, а ничего, что дуры-магглы верят, будто в полнолуние можно приворожить или зачать гения? И каждый такой дуре поулыбайся, наплети ерунды и дай «амулетик» за два фунта.

— Думаешь собрать на операцию? — серьезно спросил Рон.

— Кто тебе сказал? — ощерилась Лаванда и в самом деле стала похожа на оборотня. Улыбка у нее была очень кривой. — Думаю. И соберу. Может, показать, что у меня там, под лифчиком? — Она расстроенно махнула рукой. — Магглы считают, что мне отняли грудь из-за опухоли. Не так это дорого стоит, можно было бы и у нас работать, но у гоблинов курс грабительский.

Она поморщилась, потом села на потертый диванчик, стоявший с другой стороны журнального столика.

— Просто так ко мне ты бы не пришел.

— Почему? — спросил Рон, стараясь придать тону фривольность.

— А зачем? — Лаванда пожала плечами. — Интересы у нас с тобой разные, да и я уже не та фифочка, которая вешалась тебе на шею.

— Угу, — буркнул Рон. — Я от тебя бегал по всей школе. А...

— Что? — отрывисто спросила Лаванда. — У тебя такое лицо стало...

Рон махнул рукой.

— Черт знает, что-то в памяти всплыло. Забудь. А можно мне осмотреть квартиру? Как аврору при исполнении.

Лицо Лаванды приобрело задумчивое выражение. Какое-то время она сидела, кривила губы и рассматривала углы.

— Ты что-то хочешь у меня найти? — хмыкнула она наконец. — Ну... ищи. Может быть, я сама скажу, если спросишь?

— А ты догадываешься, что я могу искать?

— Что может искать у меня Аврорат, да еще в связи с полнолунием? — фыркнула Лаванда. — Опять какая-нибудь дура решила сожрать что-нибудь из того, что я ей дала? Каждый раз, как найдут в сводках магглов статейку про «ужасную приворотную магию», несутся ко мне...

Рон об этом не знал. Впрочем, подобные дела не входили в его компетенцию.

— Оборотным зельем у тебя не пахнет, — заметил Рон. — Ингредиенты? Интересно, а где ты их достаешь?

Лаванда, которая уже копалась в стенном шкафу, обернулась и плюхнула перед Роном на стол коробку с дешевенькими сувенирчиками.

— Ты что, заболел? — серьезно спросила она.

— Ты была на ярмарке на прошлой неделе, точнее, дней за пять до полнолуния. Говорила там с неким фермером. В облике какой-то магглы, — ровно продолжал Рон. — Оборотное зелье штука странная... если у тебя поврежден лицевой нерв, никакой волос магглы тебе не поможет. И ты прокололась, Лаванда. Удивилась мобильному телефону. Скажи, а где и как ты говорила с миссис Грэй? Почему именно эти люди? Как ты обернулась так быстро, почему убила их в разных местах? А что потом? Трансфигурировала когти и убила их, якобы оборотень? И кого ты хотела подставить?

Рон замолчал. Лаванда смотрела на него с испугом.

— Мне кажется, — неуверенно начала она, — тебе стоит взять отпуск. Или... не знаю. Если тебя интересуют амулеты, которые я «заколдовываю» для маггловских дур, то смотри. По поводу всего остального...

Она вышла в прихожую. Рон настороженно следил за ней и сжимал в руках палочку, но Лаванда вела себя совершенно спокойно. Она вернулась, усмехнулась — правая половина лица ее была почти неподвижна — и положила перед Роном на стол довольно дорогой и новый мобильный телефон.

— Эти дуры имеют привычку мне названивать, — пояснила она. — Так что я приобретала эти штучки примерно с тех пор, как стала выдавать себя за экстрасенса.

— У тебя был повод, — Рон чувствовал, что облажался. Ответ казался таким очевидным... и очевидно неправильным. Но если он ошибся сам, как могла ошибиться Гермиона? Он сунул палочку в карман. — У тебя был повод подставить оборотней.

— Оборотня, ты хотел сказать. — Лаванда обошла стол, медленно, грациозно, как пантера. — Был, разумеется. Что не значит, что я это делала.

Рон сжал палочку, чуть потянул ее из кармана.

— Да, Грейбек здорово подпортил мне жизнь. Но могло быть и хуже, согласись. Колин и твой брат... извини. Но я жива, а сиську можно сделать.

— А лицо? — Рон перестал обращать внимание на условности.

— Ты бы видел тех маггл, — рассмеялась Лаванда, но как-то невесело. — Половина хирургов у них криворукие неучи. Губы, кожа, брови, носы, просто паноптикум. И ведь платят за это огромные деньги. Магглы, мужчины, на это не очень ведутся, иначе эти безмозглые куры не бежали бы ко мне за приворотными зельями.

— Хочешь сказать, на Грейбека ты не в обиде?

— Если бы я могла, я бы разорвала ему горло, — спокойно сказала Лаванда. У Рона отвисла челюсть. — Но — если бы я могла. Видишь ли, воскрешать его для того, чтобы прикончить снова, не самая плохая идея. Беда только в том, что у меня для этого недостаточно практических навыков.

Рон воспользовался старым проверенным входом в Министерство — телефонной будкой. Со дня на день ее грозились снести и даже приводили какие-то аргументы о невостребованности и о том, что она лет через пять начнет привлекать внимание, но пока еще будка стояла. Пусть этот путь был не слишком удобен, зато Рон успел дожевать сэндвич.

Рон вытер руки о джинсы, успев подумать, что Гермиона бы сказала что-то вроде: «Салфетки же есть, Рон!», а мама, наверное, прочитала бы лекцию, какой Рон неряха. Но сейчас ему было не до испачканных рук и тем более штанов.

В Департаменте регулирования и контроля сотрудников почти не осталось, но исполнительная мисс Кэнделл сидела за своим столом и что-то быстро писала.

— Миссис Грейнджер-Уизли еще нет, — обронила она. — Кажется, совещание затянулось.

Рон замялся. Вопрос был слишком деликатный, кроме того, он не знал, в курсе ли мисс Кэнделл, и если нет, что будет, если он случайно ее просветит.

— Мисс Кэнделл, — издалека начал он, доставая из кармана присланные списки, — скажите, ведь это ваш Департамент информировал пострадавших от оборотней о принятых мерах, да?..

— Наш, — кивнула она. — И я, между прочим, не мисс, а миссис.

— А можно на них взглянуть?

— А вы точно уполномочены? — подозрительно прищурилась миссис Кэнделл. — Я не уверена, что могу вам дать такие сведения.

Рон сделал умоляющие глаза.

— Я могу, — сказала она, указав на списки, — попробовать вам что-нибудь подсказать по этим бумагам.

— Угу, — согласился Рон. — Скажите, кому из этих лиц отправляли информацию по тем оборотням, которые их... им...

— Причинили им физический вред, но не обратили. Давайте.

Рон внимательно следил за ее пальцем. Миссис Кэнделл хмурила бровки, морщила носик, но больше никак и ничем не выдавала свое всеведение.

— Про мистера Уизли вы знаете, разумеется...

Рон вздохнул.

— Мисс Браун. Мы отправляли только тем, кто остался в живых после нападения. Поэтому, кажется, все. Ах да, еще миссис Тонкс как опекуну ближайшего родственника мистера Люпина. Мистера Лайелла Люпина мы не нашли.

— В каком объеме выдавалась информация мисс Браун?

— Не только ей, — пожала плечами мисс Кэнделл. — Всем им было отправлено сообщение, что Фенрир Грейбек арестован и находится в Азкабане.

«Видишь ли, воскрешать его для того, чтобы прикончить снова, не самая плохая идея. Беда только в том, что у меня для этого недостаточно практических навыков. Да, Рон, как видишь, я знаю, что Грейбека давно нет в живых».

Дальше Лаванда откровенничать отказалась. И, хотя у Рона была догадка, она никак не вязалась с тем, что он уже успел сложить в картинку...

Или он просто подогнал решение под самый очевидный ответ.

Рон простился с очаровательной миссис Кэнделл, взяв с нее слово, что она передаст непосредственной начальнице, что Рон ее будет ждать у себя.

В приемной Шеклболта еще толпился народ, и на Рона предсказуемо зашипели. Был восьмой час вечера, а проблемы по мановению волшебной палочки не решались, по крайней мере, не все.

— Я на минуточку, — нагло сказал Рон и, воспользовавшись всеобщим замешательством, стал ближе к цели шага на три.

— Какой нахал! — возмутилась какая-то ведьма, похожая на накрашенного Снейпа лет этак десять назад. — Вы что, считаете, что вам все позволено?

— У меня приказ Министра! — Рон состроил непроницаемое лицо и сделал еще шаг. — Разрешите, мэм. И вы, сэр, тоже разрешите. Спасибо.

— Да куда смотрит... где секретарь? — раздались выкрики, но останавливать Рона никто не решался. Приемная Министра почему-то настраивала посетителей на вербальное, а стало быть, не слишком эффективное разрешение конфликтов: волшебники, с детства привыкшие к тому, что колдомедики все лечат, предпочитали реагировать не на просьбы, а на стойкие и трудно снимаемые заклинания.

Рон миновал желчного желтого старика — тот обругал его и ткнул в бок палочкой, но хотя бы не заколдовал. Рон уже протянул к двери руку, готовясь к последнему рывку, как вдруг дверь сама распахнулась, выпуская Перси. За его спиной маячил чем-то очень довольный Министр.

— Перси! — кинулся к нему на шею Рон и только что не обслюнявил. — Как я рад тебя видеть! Ты очень вовремя появился, засранец, — уже тише добавил он и с этими словами выпнул Перси из дверей и скользнул в кабинет.

Дверь за Роном закрылась, в приемной поднялся обозленный пчелиный гул. Рон пару секунд прислушивался, потом повернулся к Кингсли.

— Ты сообщил Лаванде Браун о Грейбеке?

Рон и не ожидал, что Кингсли начнет отпираться. В конце концов, Биллу Уизли, а вместе с ним остальным многочисленным членам семьи, о судьбе Грейбека стало известно именно от него.

— Да, — спокойно ответил Кингсли. — Ты для этого устроил у меня в приемной бунт?

— Ты для этого выбрал именно меня, так? — в тон ему ответил Рон. — Ты же сам был аврором, Кингсли. Неужели не мог догадаться, что Лаванде нет смысла совершать подобное преступление?

Кингсли наклонил голову, ожидая объяснений.

— Или — что? Ты вообще ни о чем не думал? Твоя министерская голова занята проблемами посерьезней? Какого черта ты говорил, что Гарри не справится?

Кингсли поднял обе руки перед собой, но в его жесте не было намека на оборону.

— Ты подозревал Лаванду Браун? — переспросил он. — Именно поэтому я поручил это дело тебе. Тебе, а не Гарри, потому что ты не делаешь исключений даже для старых товарищей по Армии Дамблдора или Ордену Феникса. Но почему Лаванда? Прошли только сутки, когда ты успел?..

Рон торопливо, но четко изложил результаты сегодняшних поисков. Кингсли слушал его и медленно кивал.

— Да, я согласен, — не слишком охотно признал он, — по такому описанию действительно...

— Но я не знал, что о Грейбеке стало известно всем, — с некоторой ревностью перебил его Рон.

— Лаванда — не все, — уверенно ответил Кингсли. — Она была в Хогвартсе вместе с нами. Она пострадала там вместе с нами. Так же, как и твой брат.

— И поэтому ты, точно так же, как Биллу, сказал ей, что никто и не собирался сажать в Азкабан сумасшедшего оборотня? Что его сознательно и продуманно загнали в ловушку и прикончили, а прочим сообщили, будто он находится в тюрьме?

— И поэтому я сказал ей об этом, да. Полагаю, что она не была с тобой до конца откровенна. Но я не брал с нее Непреложный обет, как и с вас. Если ты об этом.

— Нет, — бросил Рон. — Думаю, она и не знала, что то, что известно Биллу, известно и мне, просто хотела, чтобы я от нее отстал. Но я потерял кучу времени, Кингсли.

— У меня есть отличный коньяк, — неожиданно предложил Кингсли. — Рон, ты проверил эту версию, какой бы невероятной и невозможной она тебе ни казалась. Это то, на что я рассчитывал. Ты ищешь преступника, а не того, кто мог совершить преступление, надеюсь, ты понимаешь разницу...

— Сам пей свой коньяк, — раздраженно сказал Рон. — В следующий раз, когда будешь поручать мне конфиденциальное дело, будь так любезен не использовать меня втемную.

Рон покинул кабинет Министра с твердым убеждением, что вчера, оценивая Кингсли как политика, сильно занизил его потенциал.

Рон прошел через приемную с таким видом, что его не только не обругали, но даже расступились. В полной тишине он дошел до двери, заметив мельком, какое вытянутое у Перси было лицо.

В кабинете его удивил Рэйли, вскочивший и вытянувшийся, как магглы возле Бэкингемского дворца.

— Аврор Уизли, — отрапортовал он, — последние данные от заместителя начальника Аврората.

Рон хмыкнул. Что-то с ним, наверное, произошло, раз Рэйли решил, что сам Гленн обязан перед ним отчитываться. Но в бумагах не было ничего — за такое короткое время магглы ничего не выяснили.

— Если появится миссис Уизли, передай, что я в «Ужастиках», — попросил он, стараясь слишком уж не пугать Рэйли.

Магазин был уже закрыт, но у Рона имелся зачарованный ключ от черного хода. Джордж сидел над какими-то чертежами, над головой у него висел большой синий шар, на столе сидел и болтал ногами неунывающий Дарт Вейдер.

— О, кто пришел! — завопил он. — Тебя турнули или повысили?

— Джордж, — устало сказал Рон, — я не знаю, как так получилось, но мне кажется, мы случайно создали Пивза.

— Согласен, — сказал Джордж и повернулся. — Ох. Что у тебя с лицом, братишка?

Рон вздохнул и сел на стул.

— Кажется, я резко повзрослел, когда понял, что значит — быть доверенным лицом политика.

— И тебе это нравится? — с непонятной улыбкой спросил Джордж.

— Ну его к черту, — искренне ответил Рон. — Я распугал всю публику в приемной Кингсли, и, кажется, Рэйли решил, что я мечу на место начальника Аврората. К соплохвосту в задницу всю эту министерскую возню.

Дарт заверещал и умчался.

— Он не направился громить торговый зал?

Джордж прислушался и отмахнулся.

— Нет, у него новое развлечение — спускать воду в туалете. Как вообще дела?

— Очень хреново, — признался Рон. — У меня что-то крутится в голове, но что — никак не могу понять. Какого черта я вспомнил тебя, Фреда, Лаванду и этого кретина Монтегю? Что между вами вообще может быть общего?

— Ну, — Джордж задумался, — мы втроем и Монтегю играли в квиддич. А Лаванда бегала за тобой, ты забыл?

— На шестом курсе.

— А на пятом мы сунули Монтегю в шкаф.

— Никакой связи с моим делом, — поморщился Рон. — Исчезательный шкаф — последнее, что могли использовать.

— Метла?

— Тоже маловероятно. Аппарация надежней и гораздо быстрее. Но черт возьми, аппарация требует министерской лицензии. Аппарация требует палочки. Грейбек умел аппарировать, у него была палочка, неизвестно откуда, но была, да только он давно покойник. Мертвее не бывает. Да и... оборотни тут ни при чем.

Они помолчали.

— Очень сложно тебе помочь, когда ты молчишь, — заметил Джордж. — Но заметь, я не настаиваю. Можешь считать, что я сам ничего не хочу знать.

— Лаванда бегала за мной, — повторил Рон. — Почему меня это никак не отпустит? Я виделся с ней, но так ничего и не понял. Наверное, дело не в ней. И квиддич, и Монтегю. А-а-а! — он вскочил и заорал. — Будь она трижды неладна, эта работа. Может, мне стоило бы заняться прорицаниями? Налил в чашу, посмотрел, погадал...

— У меня где-то был Омут Памяти, — тихо сказал Джордж. — Старый, правда, и, наверное, не работает. Может, попробуем?

— Ты из меня собираешься четыре года выкачивать? — скривился Рон. — Как узнать, в какой помет докси я вляпался и, главное, когда? Может, мне лучше хлебнуть Веритасерум или Феликс Фели...

Рон замер, боясь спугнуть мысль, так долго вертевшую хвостом в его голове. Джордж тоже застыл в нелепой позе — поднимаясь со стула.

— Дракклово дерьмо, — простонал Рон.

Прилетел Дарт и пнул шар, тот отлетел на другой конец мастерской. Рон молчал.

— Думай быстрее, — попросил Джордж, — я же не могу так стоять враскорячку.

«Феликс Фелицис? — услышал Рон голос Гарри. — Ну, не знаю... Я приберегал его для...»

«Это для чего же?» — его собственный голос, и он был настроен скептически.

«Что может быть важнее этих воспоминаний, Гарри?» — Гермиона.

— Да ну. Бред! — взорвался Рон. — Джордж, по-моему, у меня поехала крыша.

Джордж осторожно сел и погрозил кулаком Дарту.

— Я вспомнил опять какую-то ерунду. Когда у Хагрида Арагог наконец-то помер. Мы еще собирались пойти на его похороны, то есть Гарри собирался, а я категорически возражал. Потом... потом я, кажется, стал прятаться от Лаванды. А потом... потом...

Рон вспомнил школьный двор, брошюрку про аппарацию и то, как в каждой ученице он видел Лаванду Браун. Письмо Хагрида с его Арагогом, будь он неладен, девочку, принесшую письмо, и девочек, которых он тоже принял все за ту же Лаванду.

— Я и не думал, что в голове хранится столько всякого хлама.

— Это только у тебя, — поддел его Джордж, но был серьезен. Дарт тоже притих, уселся Джорджу на плечо и внимательно слушал.

— А потом... мы что-то говорили об оборотнях! — Рон вспомнил это так отчетливо, словно это было только вчера. — В связи с чем? Ну? В связи с чем? Ладно, Лаванда, я понял, при чем здесь она, но этот чертов Мон...

Рон дрожащими руками полез в карман.

«Какое уж тут счастье после того, что произошло с их младшим братом. На него напал оборотень. Говорят, их мать отказалась помогать Пожирателям Смерти. Ему было всего пять лет и спасти его не удалось, умер в больнице святого Мунго».

Он даже не стал досматривать список всех пострадавших от оборотней.

— Понимаешь, Джордж, — сказал он, — я не уверен, конечно, точно, но мне кажется... конечно, версий может быть еще очень много. В Департаменте вообще ничего не сообщали семье Монтгомери. Ведь мальчик умер. Ему было только пять, и он умер, а Люпину тогда тоже было пять — и он остался жив... А Лаванда и Билл — они даже не стали оборотнями. А Монтгомери они не учли.

Рон нашел нужную фамилию.

— Дата смерти — и больше никаких отметок. Вот почему, когда Гермиона сказала, что кто-то хотел подставить оборотней, мне пришло в голову это воспоминание. Единственные, у кого был мотив, кто не знал, что Грейбек не только не арестован, но еще и давным-давно мертв. Что если все эти годы они видели, как один за другим отправляются в Азкабан Пожиратели Смерти, в Азкабан без дементоров?

— Но ведь он?.. — полувопросительно протянул Джордж.

— Это закрытая информация. Кингсли донес ее только до тех, до кого счел нужным. А еще оборотни получают бесплатные зелья, отдельные палаты в Мунго, а со следующего года они смогут, если захотят, учиться на дому и сдавать С. О. В. И если сестры Монтгомери поняли, что такова наша новая справедливость, то... Их две, Джордж, понимаешь? Их было две.

— Рон, тебе не стоит идти туда одному.

Рон замотал головой.

— Я даже не знаю, где их искать. Думаю, что никто не знает. Как они выглядели? Действительно были под Оборотным зельем или просто... это могут быть не они. Но разве так уж редки случаи даже у магглов, когда кто-то решает, что ему лучше самому разобраться, когда он не верит властям? Их мир тоже рассыпается на куски, а какая разница, кто пострадает, если цель — совершить возмездие? Знаешь, что говорит в их пользу? Слишком мало было времени у убийц миссис Грэй и мистера Эйбрахамса, они пропали буквально один за другим, в течение нескольких минут. И нашли их тела в трех милях друг от друга. Их похитили в одно и то же время и убили в одно и то же время. Вдвоем они не только прекрасно укладывались в такое короткое время, но и могли аппарировать в разные места. А еще... — Рон перевел дух. — Еще то, что вдвоем безопаснее, никто ведь не обратит внимания, особенно если ты в толпе магглов наложишь на себя Дезиллюминационные чары, а даже если и обратит, то каждый из погибших увидел бы не уже знакомого приятного собеседника, а своего неизвестного палача... А магглы... что магглы? Магглы не скажут «Гоменум Ревелио», о погибших магглах могут узнать только от Отдела связей. Магглы не знают, что такое «Конфундус» и Оборотное зелье... А может быть, расчет Монтгомери был на то, что беззащитные поодиночке магглы силой своего государства способны сравнять нас с землей?

— И куда ты теперь? — спросил Джордж. Рон видел, что одного он его не отпустит.

— В Аврорат, к Гленну, если он еще не ушел, или к Кингсли, пусть даже домой. Не волнуйся, я еще не сошел с ума, чтобы рисковать и собой, и, возможно, раскрытым делом.

— Сириус Блэк, — напомнил Джордж.

— Чужой опыт — лучший учитель, — согласился Рон. — А когда я приду в следующий раз, подготовь для меня, пожалуйста, рабочее место.

«„Справедливость — не для всех“, — мог бы сказать Министр Магии Кингсли Шеклболт. Как известно редакции „Пророка“, он этого не сказал, но подразумевал, в этом не остается уже никаких сомнений. По имеющейся у нас информации, Аврорат продолжает поиски, ведется розыск подозреваемых, потому что последнее, что хотели бы сейчас власти Магической Британии, — это пойти с властями магглов на открытый конфликт, в котором заранее известна проигравшая сторона.

„Ежедневный Пророк“ будет держать своих читателей в курсе расследования».

— Пронырливая сука, — ругнулся Рон. — Кто ей все это натрепал?

— А то ты не знаешь, — деланно удивилась Гермиона, копаясь в безразмерной рабочей сумке. — Скитер пользуется моей добротой.

— Давай сдадим ее Гленну? — предложил Рон. — Я действительно не шучу. И она получит пожизненное за незаконную анимагию.

— И на ее место придет кто-то еще, — парировала Гермиона. — Кто-то, о котором мы ни черта не знаем. Придется все начинать сначала.

— Не сделать мне больше ничего дельного в этой жизни, если я не слышу слова будущего Министра Магии, — торжественно заявил Рон. — Гермиона, да ты прирожденный политик! Поверь, у меня наметанный глаз! Натренировался на Кингсли.

Они рассмеялись.

— Их действительно до сих пор не нашли? — Гермиона кивнула на лежавший на столе «Ежедневный Пророк».

— Пока нет. Может, они исчезли сразу после убийства, когда поняли, что натворили, или их просто спугнули, а может, успели уйти прямо из-под носа авроров. Если у них была мантия-невидимка, неудивительно. Или они действительно хорошо владеют Дезиллюминационными чарами.

— Но ведь дело еще не закрыто?

— Пока они подозреваемые, — Рон допил кофе и встал. — И я допускаю, что вообще пошел по неверному следу. В конце концов, это были просто предположения. Многое говорит о том, что сестры Монтгомери могут быть причастны к этому делу, но это еще не обвинение, не суд, а расследование. Но пока все выходит довольно логично: у них был мотив, была возможность, они хотели, могли хотеть привлечь внимание к тому, о чем мы стали забывать. Основные аресты Пожирателей Смерти прошли, многие отделались... — Рон в очередной раз с трудом справился с приступом гнева. — Многие на свободе. А оборотни из опасных существ превратились в объект особой заботы.

— Сегодня рассматривается законопроект об оборотнях, — напомнила ему Гермиона. Она уже стояла, готовая выходить, и Рон не мог не отметить, как шла ей мантия сотрудника Министерства. — Надеюсь, что меры, которые я предложила, помогут ужесточить контроль и дать им понять, что помощь от государства они получат только в обмен на строгое выполнение условий. И знаешь, — она с улыбкой пожала плечами, — кажется, Департамент воспринял мою работу в этом направлении куда благосклоннее, чем проект по эльфам. По крайней мере, сегодня я выступаю первой и перед Визенгамотом в полном составе.

— Я тебе пожелаю особой удачи, — Рон притянул ее к себе и поцеловал в висок. — Что-то вроде Феликс Фелициса, только не такого... запретного. — Он сунул руку в карман и вложил в ладонь Гермионы что-то маленькое и тяжелое. — Их девиз — «Искоренить». Несправедливость и беззаконие, например, как считаешь, хорошая мысль?

Заканчивал Рон, уже догадываясь, что что-то пошло не так.

Гермиона разжала руку и с удивлением смотрела на металлическую фигурку.

— Ис-ко-ре-нить! — приказала фигурка, загоревшись всеми возможными цветами. — Ис-ко-ре-нить!

— Они вчера побили все рекорды продаж, — похвастался Рон. — Мы с Джорджем выяснили, что это — самая мощная сила во Вселенной. Оказалось отличной рекламой. Даже Дарт не принес нам такого количества покупателей.

— Ох, Рон... — только и смогла произнести она, давясь смехом. — Кажется, у вас с Джорджем неверная информация!

Все еще стараясь сдержать смех, Гермиона аппарировала прямо из маленькой прихожей. Рон смотрел на место, где она только что стояла, и задумчиво чесал затылок.

— А по-моему, отличная вышла штука, — запоздало возразил он. — И Гарри — искоренить, и Невиллу... сорняки всякие. К черту Министерство, начинаю новую жизнь.


End file.
